Session Two
The players have broken out of jail and have decided to move towards Linny's home. Session Two Timeline Day 0 Start here, players will choose whether to go to a nearby city or far away city Nearby City This is the towns of Connom and Lhat. They can choose to cut through the woods or travel the road. Cut through the woods As you move off the road and into the surrounding woods a light rain dampens your clothes. With clouds obscuring the light of the moon the night is darker than most. These woods seem old, the trees are thick and covered with a green moss. A cool wind picks up and your torch casts long, flickering shadows as you pick your way through, occasionally stumbling on an above ground root or thick underbrush. Its late and pushing through the undergrowth is tiring. It's not long before you begin to feel drained. Camping You find a large set of boulders resting against one another. It forms a natural barrier against the wind and you a firepit dug and lined with stones, the remains of an old campsite. On watch, if they roll a high perception they will discover the stones are an old and worn statue. As you spend your time on watch, you study the rocks sheltering your camp. You realize that the shape of the rock is not natural. Moving closer and running your hands along the smooth stone you see faded patterns carved into the surface. You're struck with the sudden realization that the entire formation looks like an enormous hand. ----- The rocks are part of a statue dedicated to Jamund Greyson, an important figure during the previous linking between the monster world and this one. He was responsible for rallying humanity and forging alliances to hold back the tide of creatures. ----- History check DC Fail You know there are a number of figures celebrated through history, though are not overly familiar with the linage of this area. DC13 You know there are a number of figures celebrated through history, and while you are not overly familiar with the linage of this area the pattern carved in the stone reminds you of a story you once read. This story stands out in your memory because it had a wonderful illustration of a knight fighting a terrible monster. Surrounding the illustration was a border, with a geometric pattern much like this one. Bounty Hunter encounter: Beefy Scout + 2 Wolf or Bugbear + 1 Wolf The tracker is honorable, if spotted he will offer to let the party surrender. He is smart and recognizes that Linnaura is noble and will avoid killing her if possible. He knows the party avoids killing, he will take a member hostage if possible and ask Linnaura to surrender. She will have a Wanted Poster Travel the road As you walk along the road the light rain dampens your clothes. With clouds obscuring the light of the moon the night is darker than most. The road runs fifteen feet wide and is made of packed earth. There are deep ruts worn from countless carts and wagons cut into the surface and the rain begins to pool in the bottom. As you walk you see the forest lining the road to the north begins to thin and is eventually replaced by tall, wild grass which seems to stretch in every direction. With the morning light comes other travelers on the road. Here and there a trio of armored mounted riders passes by you. They wear blue and white, and some carry banners bearing the crest of House Warbrick. Traders leading mule teams with wagons full of fruit and ale, and the occasional peasant farmer pass the other way on the road. Most don’t stop, but nod and smile. As you make camp to begin to rest you see a group of five mounted figures coming down the road, they stop and talk to an older farmer who you passed not long ago. Two of them are wearing armor and seem to be doing most of the talking. The other two are wearing leather and seem disinterested, scanning their surroundings. As one of the two in armor pulls out a folded piece of paper and shows it to the farmer, you see the farmer turn and point in your direction. The party can react. The mounted group begins racing towards the party. -- A mix of guards and mercenaries carrying Wanted Posters are traveling the roads looking for the party and passing out posters to any who pass by. They have seen a fair number of people on the road and will hold up a Wanted Poster to compare against anyone who matches the description. 2 Scout + 3 Bandit The scouts will stay back and fight ranged while the bandits swarm. The bandits are more willing to kill than the scouts. --